


1:25 a.m

by ladyaliria



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Funny, GHOSTS AND ZOMBIES???, Robin is very mischievous ausfjasf, this is a mistake
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyaliria/pseuds/ladyaliria
Summary: É o último metrô da noite, e nós somos as únicas pessoas neste vagão. O que você faria se eu te dissesse que tenho 58472085345% de certeza que vi um fantasma?「LuciSev」





	1:25 a.m

**Author's Note:**

> ISSO FOI UMA PROMPT MUITO ENGRAÇADA DO TUMBLR QUE NÃO RESISTI. Pena que perdi o link...

“Hm, ei.” Lucina cochichou ao pé do ouvido de Severa. “Você viu aquilo?”

“Que?” A ruiva sequer desviou a atenção do telefone. Estava determinada a passar daquela tão temível fase do Candy Crush à qualquer custo. “Não ouvi o que você disse, Lucina.”

“Eu acho que ouvi alguma coisa vindo dali…” Disse a maior, à medida que levantava o rosto na tentativa de descobrir mais do mistério.

“Provavelmente é só sua imaginação, Lucina,” reconfortou a outra, fazendo caretas vitoriosas toda vez que explodia os doces, “afinal estamos sozinhas no vagão. Nós, essa luz piscante maravilhosa e aquele— Oh meu deus o que foi aquilo?!”

Severa largou o aparelho de imediato para agarrar o braço de Lucina. Puxou-a mais para perto como se precisasse reafirmar a si mesma de que sua garota a protegeria até mesmo do desconhecido.

“Não sei.” Ela deitou a cabeça para o lado, curiosa. “Um zumbi talvez?”

“ _QUE?_ ” Sua voz ganhara um tom completamente contrário do despreocupado de meio minuto atrás.

“Estou apenas brincando.” Lucina deu-lhe um sorriso apaziguador em retribuição. “Essas criaturas não existem.”

A ruiva soltou um longo suspiro de alívio.

“Fantasmas, por outro lado…”

“Lucina eu sei _muito bem_ o que você está tentando fazer,” Severa levantou o dedo indicador para a jovem de cabelos azuis na intenção de enfatizar o que dizia, “pode parar porque _não vai funcionar!_ ”

“Mas, mas…”

“Sem mais nem menos!” Pôs a mão sobre seu rosto para impedi-la de prosseguir. “Eu sei que tudo isso não passa de uma—”

De repente, um estrondo. A ruiva sobressaltou-se no mesmo instante com um grito, agarrando Lucina com tamanha força que por pouco não a perfurou com suas unhas.

“O que foi isso, o que foi isso, o que foi isso?!” Severa, aflita, envolveu-a pelo pescoço de imediato, trazendo-a mais para perto. A pressão exercida fora tão extrema que o rosto de Lucina ganhara uma passagem de ida direta para seus peitos.

“Mhfffmm pff?” As palavras soaram incompreensíveis devido aos melões que obstruíam sua saída.

“Que? Mais é claro que não!” Respondeu a outra, olhando para ambos os lados amedrontada. Estava envolta demais em suas próprias paranoias para se dar conta do estado atual de Lucina.

“Bhfffmm mhmmhpf!”

“Pare com isso, Lucina! Se você não parar de gracinhas e começar a falar que nem gente, eu irei embora!” Reclamou Severa, irritada por pensar que sua namorada estava fazendo tudo aquilo com o intuito solene de assustá-la.

Foi então que a ruiva sentiu algo úmido deslizar rapidamente por entre seu decote, o que obrigou-a a afastá-la em um gesto grosseiro e involuntário.

“Que tá fazendo?!” Perguntou, com o olhar incrédulo, à medida que escondia os peitos com ambos os braços.

“N-Nada.” Lucina lambeu os lábios rapidamente. “E-Eu só… me distraí um pouco.”

“Não é hora pra isso.” Até mesmo os neurônios letárgicos de Lucina responsáveis pelo bom senso puderam captar a seriedade de sua voz desta vez.

“Desculpa.” Ela disse, cabisbaixa. Severa pode jurar que duas orelhinhas felpudas de filhote brotaram no topo da cabeça de sua amada naquele instante.

“Tá, mas não precisa ficar assim também.” A ruiva acariciou-lhe de leve, da mesma forma que faria se Lucina fosse um animalzinho arrependido.

_Não que – de certo modo – ela não fosse._

Lucina não pode deixar de esboçar um grande sorriso ao receber as carícias da namorada. O momento durou pouco mais do que alguns segundos antes de ser interrompido bruscamente pelos murmúrios fantasmagóricos proeminentes do outro vagão.

“Lucina…” A voz de Severa soou baixa, quase como um sussurro entristecido. “Será que… Será que vamos morrer? Eu sou muito nova e bela pra morrer. _Eu não quero morrer_ , boo.”

“Não se preocupe, Severa.” Lucina a abraçou, afagando o rosto entre seu pescoço e busto. “Não vou deixar que nenhuma assombração te pegue enquanto eu estiver aqui.”

“ _Verdade?_ ”

“Uhum, uhum.” A maior acenou com a cabeça, sorridente.

Lucina acabou por deixar que leves risadinhas travessas escapassem, embora elas não tenham sido o suficiente para despertar Severa de seu transe paranoico. O ruído misterioso continuou ao fundo, trazendo ainda mais nervoso à morena.

“Faça alguma coisa, Lucina!” Exclamou ela, agoniada com a situação interminável. “Eu não aguento mais essa tortura!”

“Tudo bem.” O tom assustado de Severa a despertou no mesmo instante, e assim pôs se de pé. “Vou ver o que é.”

“ _NÃO!_ ” Sua reação foi imediata, agarrando o braço de Lucina na tentativa involuntária de impedi-la que cometesse tal absurdo. Ao se dar conta do que havia feito, a menor logo tratou de se recompor. “Q-Quero dizer… Eu não acredito que você pretende _mesmo_ me deixar aqui sozinha!”

A jovem de cabelos azuis abriu a boca, mas nenhum som foi acompanhado de seu ato. Segundos se passaram até que a mesma começasse a emitir um sonoro “uh” em resposta.

“Ah, viu só.” Severa também levantou-se. “Não dá pra deixar isso em suas mãos. Aposto que você não sabe nem o que fazer quanto a coisa.”

“Huh—”

“Eu vou com você.” Cortou ela. “Você só vai se machucar se for sozinha, de qualquer forma.”

“Okay,” Lucina deu um sorriso, esticando um dos braços logo em seguida,“primeiro as damas.”

“ _Já estou indo._ ” Respondeu a ruiva, levemente tensa.

Lucina esperou e esperou, mas tudo o que recebeu foi o silêncio da outra, já que a mesma permanecera paralisada exatamente na mesma posição desde que levantara do banco.

“Então, você vai ou—”

“Olha aqui, vou te jogar em cima daquela coisa se continuar me apressando!” Severa ameaçou-a, embora soubesse que suas palavras não surtiriam efeito algum.

“Okay, okay, calma!” Ela levantou ambos os braços em rendição. “Não está mais aqui quem falou.”

“ _Humph._ ”

Um, dois, três vagarosos passos foram dados. Ambas as jovens seguiram para a parte de trás do vagão, lugar este que pensavam residir o atual problema espectral. A velocidade com que Severa andava tornara-se relativamente proporcional ao espaço que dividi-as de onde os sons vinham. Ou seja, quanto mais próximas do destino, mais lerdos eram seus movimentos.

Vozes foram ouvidas, seguidas de ruídos que mais lembravam uma respiração sôfrega. Severa engoliu em seco. Sentiu seu sangue gelar, o que dificultou o controle de seus membros. Lucina estava logo atrás, tentando descobrir o que se passava. Graças ao seu tamanho, ela sequer precisou se equilibrar na ponta dos pés para que enfim pudesse adivinhar que tipo de fantasmas estavam ali.

Foi então que a ruiva suspirou fundo, fechou os olhos, e praticamente se jogou no momento em que a porta se abriu. Permaneceu de olhos fechados por um longo período, esperando que algo viesse lhe atacar. Quando tal fato não ocorreu, decidiu que teria de ser corajosa e abrir os olhos, para então encarar seu pesadelo cara a cara.

“ _Mãe?!_ ” Severa não pode conter o tom pasmo, pois tamanha cena não havia sequer passado pelas opções alternativas que temia ver assim que suas pálpebras se descolassem.

Lucina acenou com um sorriso amigável. Do contrário de Cordelia, que apenas retribuiu com um aceno cordial, Robin tratou de levantar.

“Vocês… não deveriam estar em casa?” Inquiriu ela, pouco se importando com fato de que os botões de sua blusa não faziam o trabalho que lhes fora imposto.

“Eu é que deveria perguntar isso.” Retrucou Severa, cruzando os braços. Ver sua mãe vermelha como a cor de seus cabelos era muito estranho e desconfortável.

“Severa… não é errado seguir os outros?” Indagou Robin, desconfiada. “ _Oh_ , pera aí. Não vai me dizer que vocês estavam nos _stalkeando_ esse tempo todo?” Ela fez uma expressão perplexa. “Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso. Eu já disse que estou sempre disposta a lhe ajudar com sua vida amorosa.”

“Mas o que—” A ruiva abriu a boca, ofendida diante de tais acusações. “Olha aqui você—”

“Então… uhm…” Cordelia deu um sorriso desconcertado na tentativa de aliviar o clima tenso que se instalara, “por que não… falamos disso quando voltarmos pra casa, sim?”

Severa apenas bufou e virou o rosto. Não considerava Robin a melhor companhia para sua mãe já que sua fama não era das melhores.

“Mas então, o que eram aqueles ruídos metálicos que eu ouvi?” Quis saber Lucina, completamente alheia ao clima embaraçoso.

“ _Que?_ ” Perguntaram elas em uníssono.

As mulheres se entreolharam confusas por alguns segundos. Foi então que as luzes falharam de repente, jogando-as na mais completa escuridão.


End file.
